no thank you for the memories
by Dreamscape Valley
Summary: It was a average day in Sunny Bay the sun was shining the birds were chirping all was normal except in one alleyway for two twins they go most places together then why does one of the twins not recognize the other one?


Forgetting the most important person in your life

(' = first person)

(/=flash back)

It was a average day in Sunny Bay the sun was shining and the birds were chirping all was well except for one dark alleyway "Hey, Prax...?" "Who are you?" "Umm Ephidia to Prax" "what are you talking about" "Praxina it's me your brother Mephisto!" Mephisto was wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt with a serpent-like Design printed from his left shoulder and was wearing a baseball cap to cover his now light reddish-orange hair color he was wering jeans and sneakers taking Praxina's hand he dragged her out of the alleyway "where are you taking me you stranger!" "Praxina I'm your brother!" The teens went into someone's backyard. "Hey what are you doing in Doug's backyard!" "What's a Doug?….Iris!" "Mephisto!.. What are doing here and what are doing with Praxina!?" "What is..." Before she could continue she screamed and fainted in her brother's arms Auriana checked her vitals and casted a medical spell "that's why she fainted she has a memory crystal in her heart!" Auriana said scaring the other 17 year old Ephidian "will she be okay..." "I'm not sure..." "Please be okay Praxina my dear twin sister.." Only Auriana could hear the teen and it broke her heart and made her even more determined to save Praxina's life "Let's go to Aunt Ellen's house!"Auriana said urgency present in her voice When they got there through the back Auriana decided that she would do it in her own room she summonend the things needed "please don't die on me Praxina, do this for Mephisto" Auriana quietly begged the unconscious teen *6.5 hours later* 'i woke up but didn't open my eyes then I felt something like fingers stroking my hair it felt quite relaxing then I knew it was a person because they started talking wait to me only one person is fine talking to me I heard them say "10 years doesn't change a thing does it my sweet sister Praxina" when they said that I knew who it was none other than Mephisto it really made me relaxed and treasured that he stayed by my side as he always did i opened my eyes and looked at him then I heard some voices they were the princesses and I started to shake he must've noticed that I was actually scared then I felt his hand on my sholder "Don't worry Praxina I'm right here okay.." he said in a comforting voice"Okay,wait where are we?"I asked"Okay don't freak out but we are at Iris's house in Auriana's room"he said "WHAT!" "What's wrong?" "Why do I look different!" "The crystal in your heart took not only you memories it took your magic too you were lucky I found you you were unconscious when I found you I then noticed that I was wearing a casual dress that was Auburn in color,brownish leggings and flats in my hair there was butterfly clip with ribbons that were behind the wings were the same color as the dress I then looked in the mirror that he gave me my hair color was now light reddish-orange instead of my natural color "I'm glad you're awake Praxina, your brother was worried sick by the way what do you remember last? "I was at the palace" /"Praxina, just abandon Mephisto! He gets in the way of success and is a idiot!"Gramorr shouted at me "Why would I! First of he is my twin brother and Second I would give my life for Mephisto!" I yelled back at him angered that he said that especially about my twin"If you can't forget him I'll make you then!" I felt something stab into my chest area the very last thing I remember was me screaming in pain and falling on the group and nearly whispering "Mephisto, I bet you're smiling at me,I hope you know I love your smile, I love you my dear twin brother, Mephisto"/ when I opened my eyes everyone in the room including that Earthling was crying " P-Praxina I didn't know you had that in you..." Auriana said while sobbing "I know my sisters love me but they wouldn't willingly die in my place!" I felt someone climb on the bed I was on and hugged me "Praxina you are the best twin sister ever,all of what you said was true...sis?" "Yes it's all true and you're kinda hugging where the crystal was.." "Sorry" "girls..I said...Girls when did these two get here and a boy!"a woman I didn't know said which made Mephisto irritated I could just see it " does that matter!"he shouted at the lady "Are you his girlfriend?!" The lady asked me " the boy is my twin brother so I am not his girlfriend I wasn't here for what you think by the way who are you?" "I am Aunt Ellen, Iris's mother" "I was here for this" I showed Aunt Ellen my cast "how did you get it?!" "My boss" I admitted I then took the clip from my hair and gave it to Mephisto "why sis?" He then saw what I was talking about "alright,we have to break it" the next thing I heard was crystal breaking and then I started floating and a bright red light was circling around me like the transformation was about to occur *After the transformation* the only thing that changed was my hair the color of my hair was now the reddish-violet color I boasted often and the clip I originally had in my hair was back "Are you...Magical !?" Miss Ellen asked'


End file.
